


A Rainy Night by the Fire

by KarleeKarma



Series: English Cottage 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sam Winchester's Filthy Mouth, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarleeKarma/pseuds/KarleeKarma
Summary: English winters can be wet, cold and miserable. But you've got an open fire and Sam Winchester to warm up with.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: English Cottage 'Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Rainy Night by the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to @DandelionDreams for being my proof reader and calming my nerves. Also for putting the idea in my head. You're the bestest!

“Ugh,” you heard Sam exclaim as the door slammed behind him. “Why is it so damn _wet_ here?” You heard the thud as he pulled his shoes off.

“Because it’s winter? Because it’s England, capital of rain? Just to annoy you, darling?” You snarked, hearing him scoff in response. “There’s towels and PJs in the dryer if you want to shower and dry off.” You looked up as a wet and grumpy looking Sam popped his head around the door.

“You’re the best baby, love you!” His head disappeared again and you heard him in the kitchen followed by his footfalls down the hall to your room and the bathroom.

“I know!” You called after him, hearing a laugh in response. You snuggled further into your cosy nest on the sofa, blanket wrapped around you. The room was dim, illuminated only by the fire and your small reading lamp. The few candles you had lit were more for scent than light and the whole ambience made you feel safe and home. You loved America, you loved Sam’s love of his country. But England was home. Your little cottage in the countryside of Oxfordshire, the picturesque village it was nestled in, and the rolling green hills all screamed home at you. You preferred the quieter life and settling down here with Sam had been a dream come true.

You looked around your living room, the big plush sofa you just melted into, a roaring fire in the hearth that flickered shadows over the walls and floor. A beautiful soft rug laid in front of the fire, somewhere you loved to lay and read. The curtains were still open, showing you the downpour outside. You shook your head, Sam insisted on running outside no matter the weather. You didn’t mind, but you could do without the complaints when he came back in wet and cold. You weren’t sure what he expected, he’d been here long enough to know rainy winter evenings in England were miserable to be out in, but out he went anyway.

You stood and stretched, already missing your blanket cocoon. Moving swiftly you tended to the fire, knowing Sam would still be cold after his shower. You then shut the curtains, blocking out the light from the streetlamps and making the room that much dimmer. That done, you padded into the kitchen to make yourself a hot chocolate and Sam some tea. You knew he would be almost done with his shower now and would come seeking warmth and comfort and to complain once again about English weather. You laughed softly to yourself as you imagined his pouting face as if he expected you to change the weather for him.

Once the drinks were made you went back into the living room, already feeling the extra warmth from the fire. You folded up your blanket and settled into the sofa, cupping your mug and listening to the rain while you waited for Sam to join you.

You didn’t have to wait long before he entered the room, bundled up in sweatpants and a soft old hoodie he loved. You smiled softly at him, thinking how beautiful he looked, always, but especially like this. When he was relaxed and comfortable and soft. You were the only one who saw this side of him and you loved it all the more.

He walked over to you with puppy dog eyes and held up a hairbrush. You laughed and sat forward, tapping the space between your legs. Sam folded himself and settled on the floor between your knees. You exchanged the hairbrush for his mug and set to work detangling his chestnut locks.

Sam sipped his tea and moaned softly. “Baby, you are the best at brushing hair and making tea.” He tipped his head back more, giving you better access to the front of his head.

You tapped his head gently with the back of the brush, “I’m too damn soft is what I am. You’re a grown-ass man who can brush his own princess hair.”

“Pfft, you love my ‘princess hair’ missy. And I can brush it myself, it’s just nicer when you do it. Because you’re the best.”

You smiled down at him, as he tipped his head back to look at you, baring the long line of his throat, still damp from his shower and catching the firelight. You tapped his head again and he looked forward, finishing his drink and wrapping his arms around your calves, stroking the skin over your clothes.

You both sat for a while, listening to the rain and the fire, talking softly about nothing important as you methodically brushed his hair. Once it was finished, you switched to running your fingers through the strands, scratching gently at his scalp. You loved hearing the quiet moans as you massaged him. For all his masculine exterior your Sammy loved being pampered as much as anyone else.

Slowly, as you played with his hair, Sam’s hands crept under your clothes, rubbing circles on your bare skin before starting a slow journey upwards. By the time he reached your knees the combo of his soft moans and teasing fingers had you quietly panting in anticipation. You shifted in your seat, feeling yourself start to get wet as arousal grew in your stomach.

As Sam’s hands reached your thighs and the end of his reach, you finally gave up trying to concentrate and threw yourself back onto the sofa, dropping the brush. “All done darling.” You whispered, loving the feel of his hands on your heated skin.

“Hmm, thank you, sweetheart. So good to me.” He detangled his arms from your legs and turned himself around, resting his cheek on your upper thigh and cupping your hips in his hands. “Are you going to let me be good to you baby?” You felt his breath on the damp fabric between your thighs. You moaned and nodded.

Sam wasted no time, hooking his fingers into your waistband and pulling both your yoga pants and underwear to your knees. Dropping light kisses to your skin he manoeuvred the fabric over your feet before cupping your hips again and pulling you to the edge of the cushion. Once he had you where he wanted you he spread your legs with a hand on each knee. Nuzzling his cheek into your skin for a second he began kissing up your legs, closer and closer to where you ached for him. You closed your eyes and whined, wanting his mouth on you more than anything. His kisses stopped and he blew gently over your slit before licking a wet stripe up it. You gasped and buried your hands in his hair. Sam’s low moan as you tugged his head closer vibrated over your sensitive flesh and made you tip your head back into the cushions.

“Saaaaaam!”

You felt his chuckle and then he dove in. Sam ate you out like it was his only reason for living. He knew exactly how to lick and suck until you were a quivering mess, an overwound spring. Then he would stop, wait, and start again. Your moans echoed off the walls and the firelight dancing in his eyes when you looked down at him made you cry out louder. He’d never looked more beautiful than he did now, between your thighs.

Panting slightly Sam pulled back, his face glossy with your slick. He grinned up at you, licking his lips and moaning at the taste. He slipped one, then two fingers into your heat and set you wailing again. Setting a steady rhythm with his fingers he plunged back in, circling your clit with his tongue and sucking on it gently. You cried out again, so close, almost there.

“C’mon sweetheart, give it up for me. Let me feel you clenching around my fingers. You’re so close, I can feel it. Wanna hear you screaming my name princess.”

That was it, with a sob of his name you hurtled over the edge. You felt yourself clamp down on Sam’s fingers and the flood of fluid that accompanied your orgasm.

Sam worked you through it, pumping his fingers inside you and praising you. Telling you how beautiful you were when you came, how much he loved feeling you gush all over his hand and face, that you tasted so sweet, his favourite thing. When he was sure you were done, that he couldn’t drag out your orgasm any more he pulled his fingers from you and made a show of licking them clean, his eyes dark and lust blown as you watched him.

Once he was done he sat back on his heels and wiped his face on his sleeve. He pulled the hoodie over his head, showing you his sculpted abs and chest. As he threw the clothing to one side you sat forward and captured his face in your hands. You drew him to you, pressing your lips to his, tasting yourself on his tongue and moaning. Sam kissed you back deeply, dominating the kiss. His hand rested on your face, covering it from chin to hairline and making you feel so small and delicate compared to him. It was one of your favourite things about him, he always towered over you, made you feel so safe in his arms.

As you kissed you ran your hands down his torso, feeling the muscles twitch under your fingers. When you reached his waistband you didn’t hesitate, plunging both hands under his sweats and boxers, cupping his hardness with both hands. Sam broke away from your mouth with a hiss and a push of his hips into your hands. You wrapped one hand around him and used the other to cradle his balls. He groaned deep in his chest and thrust upwards into the circle of your fingers.

Faster than you could blink, he was pushing your top up and over your head, flinging it across the room. He pushed his sweats down as far as he could before reaching up to pull you into his lap. You squealed before it morphed into a deep moan as your wet centre pressed up against his hardness. You rolled your hips, coating him with your slick, both of you crying out. 

Sam grabbed your hips and ground up into you, making no attempt to penetrate you, just enjoying the feeling of you grinding against him. He kissed down your neck whispering in your ear how wet you were, could you feel how hard he was for you, did you want his big cock inside you. You threw your arms around his neck and nodded, rolling your hips against him more firmly, hoping he would get with your program and get in you

“Please, Sam. Need you so bad, need you inside me, filling me up. Pleasepleaseplease!” 

Smirking, he lifted you off his lap, ignoring your protests and slapped your thigh gently.

“Over on the rug sweetheart, let me get out of these fucking clothes.”

Deciding two could play the teasing game you crawled the few feet to the rug in front of the fireplace, making sure to sway your hips. When you reached your destination you looked back over your shoulder to see Sam frozen, eyes black with lust. Winking at him, you shook your hips in his direction again. A legitimate growl came from his chest as he practically shredded the fabric of his pants to get them off. He scrambled over to you as fast as he could, cock hanging heavily between his legs.

One hand on your hip was all the warning you got before he was pushing into you, all the way to the hilt in one movement. You wailed in ecstasy, dropping to your elbows, your back arched.

Grabbing hold of your hips Sam pulled you back into his pelvis as he thrust into you as deep as he could. “That’s it, baby, taking that cock so good. You’re so fucking tight for me, you feel so good wrapped around me.”

All you could do was grip the rug beneath you and hold on as he hammered into you, so deep it almost hurt. He kept up a steady stream of praise behind you, making you moan and clench around him. 

With a slap to your ass, he pulled out, “Rollover sweetheart, want you to ride me. Need to see you bouncing on this cock for me.” Heaving in a breath you rolled onto your side, watching him arrange himself before gripping his cock and stroking it. “C’mon baby, up you get.” Grinning at him you threw a leg over his hips and sank down, loving the feeling of him filling you up so deeply.

You braced your hands on his thighs and started to move, circling your hips every so often to make him gasp and clutch your thighs tightly. As you relished the feel of him inside you he pressed his thumb to your lips. Taking the digit into your mouth, you suckled on it like it was his cock, moaning around it as you felt him jerk inside you. Once he was satisfied he pulled it from your mouth with a pop and started rubbing your clit with it. You gasped, clenching tightly around him, making him curse. You were already so close and it didn’t take more than a minute to have you tensing and pulsing as your orgasm took you.

Falling forward, hands on his chest you felt Sam pull his knees up, brace his feet and _thrust_ making you throw your head back and scream.

Pulling you down onto him while he thrust up into you Sam moaned, “Fucking Christ so good. Gonna make me cum so hard. You want that baby, want me to fill up this pretty pussy. Fuck!” You nodded, watching him through heavy eyes. He looked stunning, covered in a sheen of sweat, the firelight dancing on his skin. You watched as his stomach tensed and he threw his head back, the muscles in his neck and shoulders standing in sharp relief. With a final thrust as he pulled you flush to him, Sam howled as his orgasm took him over. You braced your hands on his shoulders as he moved you up and down his cock, milking every drop of cum into you.

Once you felt him relax you laid yourself again his chest, breathing deeply. His hands came up to wrap around your back and hold you close. Resting your cheek on his pectoral muscle you tilted your head to watch his face. When he stopped gasping he opened his eyes and looked down at you.

“Hey, beautiful.” He smiled, a soft smile reserved just for you.

“Hey yourself. I think I’m dead. I think this is the time you fucked me to death.” You huffed, feeling blissed out and boneless. The wall of muscle beneath you shook as he laughed.

“Right there with you sweetheart. But what a way to go hey.” You had to agree with him. If you were doomed to die by sex, you couldn’t think of a better person to die with. You watched the light play over his golden skin as he held you close, pressing kisses to any skin he could reach while you brushed his hair back from his forehead and breathed in the scent of his skin.

“Hey,” you said, giggling, “you’ve messed up all my hard work on your hair.”

“I guess you’ll have to help me brush it again then,” he deadpanned. “I’ll make sure I say thank you.” A sultry wink had you flushing, a spark of lust shooting up your spine.

“Anytime darling.” You winked back before settling into his arms again.

There were worse places to be on a rainy winter night.


End file.
